


I'm liking this american boy

by hwespn



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwespn/pseuds/hwespn
Summary: New Directions + Fourth of July festivities**a little bit of an AU, still canon but just events altered/in a different order





	I'm liking this american boy

**Author's Note:**

> little drabble as a celebration for tomorrow. i was watching fireworks and came up with this. enjoy everyone! lyrics from the song "american boy" <3

Puck knows a guy who can score him fireworks and cheap liquor, which is what leads to the first-ever New Directions Fourth of July Party.  
  
There’s a field near Finn and Kurt’s house where they host the barbecue. Mike brings his dad’s portable grill, Finn and Kurt bring tables and chairs, Blaine brings the food for grilling, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, and Quinn bring drinks and snacks, and Sam and Artie bring the instruments.  
  
Everyone parks their cars nearby, but far enough that they won’t get damaged by fireworks or a stray ball from a game of touch-football or soccer.  There’s the folding picnic tables with bags of chips and bottles of soda and water and various alcohol with matching chairs on one side, a portable grill close by and then an array of blankets and beach chairs set up away from where the fireworks are going to be set off.  
  
Sam and Mike man the grill while Artie plays guitar and Finn taps away on a Cajon; Puck makes sure everyone has a drink (“Unless you’re driving, dudes, cause drunk driving isn’t hardcore”). Once the food is eaten and the sun is down and everyone has a light buzz (except for Kurt and Quinn and Rachel because they’re the designated drivers). Finn and Puck and alcohol _plus_ explosives is probably something Kurt should shut down, but Blaine is warm and lax next to him, leaning against him and it’s too hot but this is Blaine so Kurt doesn’t mind. Kurt just throws an arm around Blaine’s shoulders, pulling him a touch closer, and he smells a bit like alcohol and raspberries and sweat but Kurt kisses him anyways. It’s a short kiss, too quick for anyone to notice but it leaves Blaine smiling and Kurt’s heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest.  
  
Kurt and Blaine are sitting on a blanket against a tree, with the girls and Mike and Artie nearby in chairs. Blaine gets a little – affectionate when he’s drunk. He’s always affectionate, always has his hands on Kurt or kissing him somehow, but when he gets his hands on alcohol the touchiness is amplified. He’s nuzzling Kurt’s neck, kissing his jaw and his throat and his cheek. Kurt lets him, he knows they’re safe here in their little group of friends.  
  
Kurt’s watching Finn and Puck talk back and forth before Puck’s running to one of the fireworks they set off, lighting it and sprinting away with Finn. There’s a high pitched noise before a cheering noise from Puck and then a boom. The firework explodes into reds and blues and Kurt’s watching, a small smile on his face.  
  
Kurt’s earliest memory of the Fourth of July is going to a fireworks show in Columbus with his dad and his mom before she died. He remembers his mom, with blonde ringlets and bright blue eyes in a pair of fashion-forward overalls and a red, white, and blue shirt, with his dad in a patriotic flannel and Kurt dressed in something equally festive. Kurt’s mom would hold him when it got too loud, one ear to her chest and the other ear covered by her hand. They would have ice cream and laugh and watch the fireworks and Kurt would fall asleep on the ride home.  
  
With Blaine curled up against him, Kurt thinks this Fourth of July comes pretty damn close to the ones with his mom.  
  
Blaine lifts his head from where he’s kissing Kurt to watch the fireworks, and his face splits into a grin – Kurt tears his eyes away from the display to watch Blaine’s face transform into a smile, his eyes crinkling. Blaine catches Kurt looking at glances at him, a confused smile on his face. Kurt just shakes his head, happiness _radiating_ off of him. He kisses Blaine again, a little longer and a little deeper this time, and they pull away with a wet smack when they hear Santana’s, “who needs fireworks when the real show is watching Lady Hummel and his boy-toy swap spit”.  
  
Blaine shimmies closer to Kurt until he’s basically in his lap, and he leans his head on his shoulder, both of them watching Finn and Puck and the fireworks and yeah, this is their first Fourth of July together but it won’t be their last.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short!! as usual, comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> twitter: drrncrss  
> tumblr: blainesdevon  
> instagram: victoriamione


End file.
